


A moment of publicity

by Annabethsgirl



Category: Descendents - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 23:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16147556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabethsgirl/pseuds/Annabethsgirl
Summary: Mal and Evie have a public Domme/sub scene.No sex.





	A moment of publicity

The Isle kids were in Mal's and Evie's dorm room in Aradon Prep, completely unaware that the cameras were on, and every word they said, and move they made, were being watched and listened to by the entirety of the students and staff. 

Mal was pacing around like a mad woman, and frankly, Evie was getting tired of it. "Mal Bertha Fae Moors", she snapped impatiently, and the purple haired girl froze, her eyes snapping to lock with the older girls in a display of confusion. The blue haired girl crooked a finger to her with a soft nod, and Mal followed the signal, still not quite curtain what was going on. 

The Aradon people had never heard Mal's full name before, and were a bit surprised by it, until they thought about it. Mal was short for maleficent, fae because she was 1/2 fairy, and Moors because that was what her mothers land was called, though they had no idea where the Bertha came from.

Mal reached the older girl, and tipped her head up, so that she could look into the taller girls eyes, bright green meeting reddish brown in an unspoken question. Evie lowered her head to speak directly into Mal's ear. 'Down', she said softly, pushing lightly on her shoulders. Mal's eyes sweeped the room, touching on each inhabitant, before locking with soft eyes again, nervousness dancing in her own at the thought of revealing such a secret in public, even if it was just to their Isle friends. 

Evie quirked an eyebrow, her eyes turning steely and falling into a darker shade of brown. 'Don't make me say it again, or force you', her voice held the steel of command that she hardly ever used. 'I said down', this time her voice echoed through the small room, stopping all other conversation, the order clear as a bell in the now quiet room, and so, without a clue what she'd done wrong, Mal went, sliding to her knees in between the older girls legs, and resting her forehead on her tummy, her body shaking. 

Sensing that she'd been a bit harsher then she intended, Evie soothed Mal's upset by running her fingers and palms soothing over her back, fully aware of just how tense her sub was at being exposed publicly, but also proud of the fact that Mal did so. She was enjoying the looks of stunned astonishment on their friends faces, as well as the knowing smirk that Uma was throwing her. 

The girls locked eyes, Uma's eyes dancing with something akin to mischief, and Evie gave her a gentle smile, receiving a genuine one in return. The daughter of the sea witch's eyes fell to the sub kneeling on the floor, a proud, stunned expression softening her eyes. Her subs would never be brave enough to do what Mal was doing for her Domme right now, and it caused a slightly disappointed ache to flair briefly before she shook her head to clear the unfair thought from her minds eye. The look marred her face for a brief moment in time, hers lips set into a frown, as she scolded herself, she loved her boys and would never make them do anything that they didn't want to do.

Her eyes focused back onto the couple at the back of the room, tracing both's movements, or in Mal's case, lack there of. The girl was completely still, with the exception of the rise and fall of the breathe from her lungs, and the slight way that she leaned into the hands stroking up and down her back. 

She heard rather saw the others unfreeze from their surprised stupors. 'Um, what's happening?', asked CJ, the confusion that she was feeling marked clearly in her voice. The younger girl had long since settled into her girlfriend Freddie's embrace, whom was looking at the two with a look of intrigue, her dark arms wrapped around Hook's daughter, CJ's head leaning on her shoulder. Uma spared a glacé over to the two 13 year olds, and the 10 year old that were staring at the two older girls in confusion. 

Uma and Evie met eyes again, having a silent conversation. 'You guys are way to young for this conversation', Evie finally stated, and Mal huffed a soft laugh, that vibrated in Evie tummy, and made the blue haired princess close her eyes. 'Quiet you', she murmured, and though there was no bite to it, Mal fell quiet again, leaning into Evie's hands as she stroked her hair and back softly. 'Most intimidating villain kid on the Isle', she scoffed amusedly, a sarcastic edge to her voice, as she rolled her eyes, 'right'. Mal huffed another laugh, unable to stop herself, and Evie smiled, her eyes becoming impossibly soft, as she pulled Mal to her feet, leaning their foreheads together before she pulled her in for a gentle kiss, then tucking her head into her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around the younger girl. 

Mal let out a soft sigh, no longer caring where she was, or who they were with. Her only thought as she nuzzled her head deeper into the warmth of Evie's shoulder, leaning closer into the older girls embrace, was that she could happily stay here in her arms and scent forever. Evie leaned her head on top of her subs, running her fingers through her hair, and letting out a contented sigh, both completely happy in a way that they never could have been on the Isle. Both completely lost in each other, and their happily ever after.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute scene that was in my head.


End file.
